Tokishima Family
by virayuuki30
Summary: Kado apa yang L-Elf berikan kepada Haruto tahun ini? HaruEru/ Female! L-Elf. 10/15 Haruto birthday gift.


"Hei, L-Elf, kau tidak melupakan tanggal 15 Oktober kan?"

"Huh, tentu saja. Tanggal dimana aku lulus dari akademi. "

"Haha, kau ini. Itu hari ulang tahunku loh. Hari ulang tahun suamimu ini. "

 **.**

 **Kakumeiki Valvrave original story writer © Ichiro Okouchi**

 **Kakumeiki Valvrave © SUNRISE**

 **.**

 **Haruto's POV**

Pertanyaan yang selalu kulontarkan setiap tahun kepada istriku yang cantik, L-Elf Karlstein. Hei, bukannya aku menyombongkan kecantikan istriku, tapi istriku memang sangat cantik. Cantik, jenius —kalau tidak salah IQ-nya 180— jago beladiri dan yah tak banyak bicara –sekalinya berkomentar langsung tepat sasaran, mengerikan— Ia juga menjadi lulusan terbaik akademi kami dulu.

Mungkin banyak yang bertanya kenapa istriku tidak merubah nama marganya menjadi Tokishima dan tetap menjadi Karlstein. Itu terjadi ketika musim gugur 8 tahun lalu.

" _L-Elf, kita sudah berpacaran selama 3 tahun. Aku yah, sebenernya…. Aku dan kamu…"_

" _Kau ingin melamarku untuk menjadi istrimu, kan, Tokishima Haruto? Terlalu mudah ditebak"_

" _ugh_ — _"_

" _Memanggilku ke tempat dimana kau memintaku untuk menjadi pacarmu dulu. Hmp, dasar naïf."_

" _Ternyata sudah dibaca olehmu ya"_

" _Wajahmu memerah, Tokishima Haruto"_

"… _Te-tentu saja! Aku berniat melamar untuk menikahi seorang wanita yang kucinta— L-Elf, telingamu merah pppfft hahahaha, tak kusangka kau akan menunjukkan reaksi yang sama denganku"_

" _Ja-jangan becanda! Jangan samakan aku denganmu yang bodoh, Tokishima Haruto! Telingaku sedikit alergi, itu saja!"_

" _Alergi mendengar propose seperti itu? Haha manis sekali"_

" _Jangan sembarangan menyebutku manis!"_

" _Tapi kau adalah makhluk tercantik dan termanis di dunia ini. L-Elf Karlstein, menikahlah denganku."_

" … _..Jang—"_

 _Cup_

" _Aku akan membahagiakanmu dan anak-anak yang lahir darimu"_

" _Te-terserah saja! Tapi aku tidak akan mengganti nama keluargaku menjadi nama bodoh seperti Tokishima!"_

" _haha baiklah kalau itu keinginan istriku"_

" _Aku belum menjadi istrimu!"_

" _Belum berarti akan kan?"_

"…"

" _Wajahmu sekarang memerah loh L-Elf"_

Dan kadang aku merasa sedikit _ngilu_ kalau teringat tendangan mematikan L-Elf. Bayangkan saja, tendangan dengan kekuatan penuh dari seorang yang ahli bela diri untuk menutupi rasa malunya. L-Elf benar-benar seorang yang _Tsundere_.

"Tokishima Haruto, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Istriku, L-Elf menyadarkanku kembali ke masa kini. Cukup sudah mengenang masa lalu, karena Ia sudah menjadi milikku sekarang.

" Err, yah… aku sedikit teringat ketika aku melamarmu dulu," sekarang posisiku berada di sofa yang sama dengan L-Elf. Kugenggam tangan lembutnya dan bersender di bahunya. Kuharap bahunya tak merasa pegal setelah ini.

"Untuk apa mengingat hal menjijikan itu?" kulihat L-Elf membuang mukanya. Aku hanya bisa melihat telinganya yang memerah, persis seperti waktu itu. Manis sekali.

Kulingkarkan lenganku pada pinggang kurusnya, kukecup pipinya. Sontak L-Elf membalikkan wajahnya ke arahku. Kutatap dengan lekat wajah merah L-Elf, sial manis sekali. Tunggu, hari ini sudah berapa kali kata 'manis' muncul di otakku—

L-Elf sedikit memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dariku, " A-apa-apaan kau ini, Tokishima Haruto?! Jauhkan tanganmu dariku!" tapi sikapnya yang seperti ini membuatku makin ingin menggodanya terus.

" Tidak mau~"

"Tokishima Haruto!"

" Panggil saja namaku,"

" Tidak akan!"

"H-A-R-U-T-O"

Kubisikkan namaku di telinganya dengan perlahan. Kurasakan tubuhnya yang sedikit terlonjak, wajahnya pun semakin memerah. Walaupun L-Elf adalah seorang yang cool dan jarang berbicara, Ia tetaplah seorang wanita yang memiliki sisi manis dan….. sensitif?

Dalam posisi tanganku yang masih memeluk pinggangnya, kurebahkan L-Elf ke sofa yang kami duduki. Kepalaku berada di perut L-Elf, "aku ingin punya anak kedua."

"kalau begitu pergilah ke kamar dan lakukan yang kau inginkan, Papa."

Sontak kami berdua melirik ke sumber suara, anak pertama kami yang tetap berada di posisinya sambil meminum air yang dibawanya.

" Ouji, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begin—ugh, " L-Elf menendang punggungku dengan kakinya, "menjauhlah dariku!"

" Yang tadi cukup sakit loh, L-Elf…." kuelus punggungku yang rapuh ini, semoga saat tua nanti tidak terkena _Osteoporosis._ L-Elf berjalan menuju Ouji, anak pertama kami. Kulihat L-Elf menuntun Ouji ke kamarnya (yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar kami). Saat akan masuk kamar, Ouji menahan L-Elf. "Malam ini aku ingin tidur bersama mama."

"Baikl—"

Aku langsung berlari ke arah L-Elf dan Ouji, sambil memeluk L-Elf dari belakang, "Ouji, kau sudah besar, kau juga punya kamar sendiri. Jadi—"

" aku dan Mama tidur di kamarku. Papa tidur di kamar sendirian."

"Ouji, tidurlah sendiri seperti biasa—"

" Aku mau tidur sama mama malam ini!" Ouji menarik lengan L-Elf dan masuk ke kamarnya, "Papa bisa kan sehari tidur sendiri tanpa mama?" kulihat senyum licik di wajah anak tunggalku ini. Licik, seperti mamanya. Aku lupa menambahkan, kalau L-Elf terkadang sangat licik, dan kelicikannya ini menurun ke anak kami…..

 **BAM**

Suara pintu kamar Ouji yang tertutup dengan cukup keras, terlihat sekali kalau Ouji sedikit meledekku.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TIDUR TANPA L-ELF?!"

Sial, padahal kurang dari satu jam lagi ulang tahunku, dan kuharap L-Elf memberikan dirinya sebagai kado ulang tahunku—aku ingin mendekap L-Elf sekarang!

aku mengendap-endap ke kamar Ouji. Menempelkan telingaku ke pintu kamar alias menguping. Kudengar suara tertawa Ouji dan suara L-Elf yang… lembut. Wajahku memerah seketika. Aku memang tidak bisa lepas dari L-Elf sedikitpun. Apa yang mereka bicarakan tidak terlalu jelas , tapi kudengar ada suara-suara lain…. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Sepertinya seru sekali. Papa ingin bergabung dengan kalian….

.

.

BOSAN

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam lebih aku menguping kamar dan mondar-mandir di depan kamar Ouji. selain karena penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam, aku juga tidak bisa tidur.

Kulihat jam dinding '23:56'. Empat menit lagi ulang tahunku, sedangkan istri dan anakku berada di ruangan yang berbeda dan sepertinya mereka asyik sendiri, melupakan ulang tahunku, ulang tahun anggota keluarga mereka. Hanya tawa getir yang keluar dariku. Aku memilih kembali ke kamarku, merebahkan tubuhku di kasur, dan memeluk guling, andai yang kupeluk ini L-Elf….

Hati ini gusar, merubah berbagai posisi untuk mendapatkan kenyamanaan, tapi tetap gusar dan tak nyaman. L-Elf….

Kulihat _Smartphone_ -ku dengan foto _Candid_ L-Elf sebagai _Wallpaper_. Dua menit lagi. Ya sudahlah, mungkin pagi nanti L-Elf memberikan ucapan selamat untukku. Kupejamkan mataku dan tetap bayang-bayang L-Elf yang muncul di pikiranku. Selamat tidur L-El—

 **BRAK**

Suara pintu kamarku (dan L-Elf) didobrak, ya didobrak oleh….

"L-Elf…?"

L-Elf dengan _Lingerie_ tipis berenda-renda berwarna biru langit masuk ke kamar. Wajah L-Elf merah padam, begitupun denganku. Kami berdua diam tanpa kata. L-Elf yang membuang wajahnya berdiri di depan pintu (yang jebol) dan aku yang memperhatikan L-Elf dari atas ke bawah; cantik, seksi dan …..

" Jangan diam saja, bodoh! Katakan sesuatu!" marah L-Elf sambil melempar benda yang di sekitarnya. Sebuah sandal mendarat dengan tidak mulus di kepalaku.

" Eh, yah…. Kau begitu cantik dan seksi," dan sebuah toples _snack_ kembali mendarat di kepalaku. Tiba-tiba L-Elf mendekapku, "Alles gute zum geburtstag, Haruto"

L-Elf memanggilku dengan nama, HANYA NAMA, bukan Tokishima Haruto, tapi HANYA HARUTO. Begitu senangnya, aku memeluk balik L-Elf dan menjatuhkan diri ke kasur. Aku masih tetap memeluk L-Elf yang posisinya diatasku, "Terima kasih L-Elf. Terima kasih telah menjadi orang yang paling kucintai sampai detik ini."

"terima kasih telah lahir di dunia ini, Haruto. Ich liebe dich,"

Kubalikkan posisiku, sekarang aku berada di atas L-Elf. Kupersempit jarak dengan L-Elf, kusentuh wajahnya, L-Elf memegang tanganku kananku yang sedang mengelus wajahnya. Kutempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Ciuman lembut yang penuh dengan perasaan.

Kami saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik. Ekspresi L-Elf yang malu-malu dengan seburat kemerahan di pipinya, " Aku juga mencintaimu L-Elf" balasku sambil melakukan ciuman kedua.

" Tadi, Ouji…. Bilang ingin…. Punya adik…." Wajah L-Elf semakin memerah saat mengucapkannya.

Jadi Ouji sudah merencanakan ini semuanya… jadi senyum liciknya yang tadi itu…..

"Ufu, Kalau begitu, _Itadakimasu~"_

 **[FIN]**

BLITZENDEGEN! Vira here~ sudah sekian lama tidak menulis fic, terakhir kali buat Ultah L-Elf tahun kemarin; karena ultah L-Elf tahun ini bikin sajen heboh, jadinya tidak sempat bikin fic.

Dan HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARUTO! Semoga kamu tenang di alam sana, dan dapat bertemu kembali dengan L-Elf nanti *sobs*.

Rencananya mau bikin yang rada-rada angst gitu buat ultah Haruto, tapi mood lagi mau bikin yang manis-manis.

Special thanks buat makhluk yang namanya sama; **Elvira** yang telah memberikan semangat moral dan batin juga bantu bikin bagian yang agak anuanu(?) nya ahahaha / malu sendiri ngetiknya.

Akhir kata, salam menikmati. **LONG LIVE VALVRAVE!**


End file.
